Children of the Wolf
by Raydiva
Summary: Warchief Sylvanas is preparing raise her new General, if she succeeds the Alliance will not survive. Sequel to Ghost Cat of Stormwind. What the...Not only is Shaw missing from the characters' list but so is Nathanos Blightcaller!
1. Chapter 1: Infiltration

**Note: The ****sequel**** to Ghost Cat of Stormwind has begun.**** This one may take a while, since I'm still trying to figure out the 'How' of some things, but I'm tired of sitting on this. Maybe some feedback will give me ideas.******

**Chapter 1: Infiltration **

"Are you certain?"Annie asked as she read the report that Rezik gave her.

"I'd bet gold on it, "the Shiv replied with a nod, "Ol' Koril may wear Horde colors, but his bones and blood are Alliance blue. So are his eye's behind those green contact's of his, if you catch my meaning. He risked more than a little to get that info to us. He's currently on Sylvanas' trusted list. A very small list I might add and he's the only one we got on it. So what do you want to do about it?"

Annie sighed and then with closed eyes she thought for a moment. She then opened her bright blue eyes and said, "First I'm gonna say that this be placed on the 'Need to Know' list. Removed all mention or hint of the source from any documents. Then...I need to go inform the King."

"Good call, "Shaw replied sitting up in his chair after leaning back to hear what Annie's choices would be. He wasn't going to leave her in charge of SI:7 anytime soon, that would be Rezik's job, but it was a good idea to get her started learning how to make the decisions. Especially since Rezik is going to be spending a lot of time in the field soon. 'Annie' as she was know when she was outside of the Keep and not wearing her mask, was also Princess Llainna Wrynn. King Anduin's recently re-discovered half-sister. Shaw's hope is that she'll be a proper little shadow for the King once Anduin settles down with a new queen. 'Annie' was well on her way. When she wore her 'Ghost Cat' mask, she was the best sneak he had ever seen or not seen as the case may be. Even without using her trick of turning into a small cat. She was smart, sneaky and able to slice a throat if the situation called for it. While her shadow work was good, her more open fighting and decision making skills still needed polishing and to be honest, she was starting late. Another weakness Annie had was her people skills. You would think that someone bardic trained and for a while earned her living as a minstrel would know how to deal with people but it seemed that she limited herself to the more common folk. Nobles and wealthy merchants, well…

"I'll inform the King of Sylvanas' plan of replacing Suarfang with a new general, "Shaw grumbled, "You are to report to Lady Tikette, I heard that you insulted Lord and Lady Dosad and the King has...requested you refresh your court etiquette."

"Only after they tried to blackmail me into agreeing to marry their son, "Annie said with crossed arms, "You know the one that is being investigated for passing along critical information to Horde informants."

"You could have refused their request a little more discreetly, "Shaw sighed.

"Fine, next time I'll just sabotage their carriage, "Annie said with a shrug.

Rezik snorted as he tried to stop a guffaw from escaping.

"Not to kill them, "Annie said as she rolled her eyes, "Just to give them a clue to leave me alone. I would only kill them if they didn't get the hint."

Rezik grinned as said, "I'm really starting to like ya' girl. You think like a goblin."

"Not really, "the girl replied, "I would do it for free and no explosions."

Shaw face-palmed and sighed. He then stood up and said, "Go to your court etiquette lessons, Princess. Its officially part of your 'punishment' to keep the nobles happy after you strong armed them in providing supply's for the attack on Lorderon. Which reminds me, good job on that. You didn't kill a one, which is something I might have ended up doing if it was me."

Annie smile at the complement and then said as she gave the goblin a glance, "Ghost Cat is gonna be prowling around tonight. Cat is feeling twitchy and insists that something is going to happen. Dunno what but she insists."

Shaw frowned but nodded. He knew if he tried to stop her, 'Ghost Cat' would just go out anyway and there really wasn't much the spymaster could do to stop her short of locking her up. Even then, she most likely would find a way out if left alone long enough. Since her showing up, he's learned that sometimes it was just best to let the so called 'Cat' prowl. "Thanks for the warning, "Shaw grumbled and then added, "I'll inform the guard and other agents in town. If they so much as see a whisker, I'll be disappointed in you. It'll be good practice all around."

"Wager?"Annie offered the goblin as she turned to walk out the door/

"Twenty gold that one of our agents see's ya, "Rezik spoke, "Hey, they'll actually be looking. That'll even out the odds some..."

**(That night, Stormwind Harbor)**

A small, black tabby watched, hiding between some crates as Nathanos Blightcaller ordered his minions to lay the explosives. Sylvannas' Ranger General already took down all the local guards easily so the little kitty knew she didn't have a ghost of a chance at stopping him. The most she hoped for was to disable the explosive once they left or perhaps inform those better at such things the locations of the explosive devices. The sound of someone whistling a familiar tune cause the fur on the feline back to raise up. Please don't…

"Get rid of the gnome, "Blightcaller ordered one of his body guards as the green-haired gnome walked around the corner. The Forsaken guard saluted and then turned as he drew his sword.

"What the...CRAP!" Jukebox cried out as he dodged a sword swipe by falling down. Just as the little musician was starting to see his life pass before his eyes a loud snarl was heard just as a hooded woman sliced her claws across the Forsaken's neck. Of course being mostly bone, that really didn't do much but draw the Forsaken's attention away from the gnome to the woman. As the Forsaken turned to attack the woman, she vanished in a puff of smoke only to reappear behind him once more. This time she took hold of her opponent's head and neck in a way to give her the most leverage. Quickly, she then twisted his head with a loud snap from his neck which was much easier than it would have been on a living foe. Also, much louder.

Instinctively, she jumped out of the way of the arrow that nearly struck home. She growled, "Get the city guard, NOW!" She didn't even bother to look to see if the gnome left or not as she started her attack. She may not be able to beat the Warchief's Champion, but sure as hell could slow him down. Ghost Cat threw a rather large knife into the remaining bodyguard's knee in a way that it was the hilt that hit, shattering the bone. Got to love dried out bones, they break so easily.

At the same time she threw the knife, she tossed down a light flare with her other hand. Blinded, Blighcaller dropped some traps as he stepped back into a more defensive stance as he waited for his eyes to recover...depending on his other senses to figure out where his attacker was. Just as she was about to strike, the dark hunter jumped away and fired his bow. A soft hiss told him he hit his mark but not straight on as he hoped. A few more blinks and he could now see, if fuzzily. Seeing a shadowy form racing to him at full speed, he fired once again. The shadow dodged and twisted in an unbelievable way that he could only attribute to his currently poor eyesight.

"I don't have time for this foolishness, "he growled as he fired a flare shot of his own, blinding his attacker and raced towards the shadows.

Ghost Cat growled her her breath as she held a hand to her bleeding upper arm and walked up the ramp, back up to the city. The explosives have to be a diversionary tactic in the works. Something big was going down, somewhere. "Andy!"she hissed as she raced towards the Keep.

**(Anduin's Office/Study)**

Are you crazy?!" Anduin demanded as he tended his sister's injured arm, "What were you thinking…"

"I was planning on just seeing where he planted the explosives and then get help, "Llainna winced as the wound closed over thanks to her brother's healing abilities, "A civilian showed up and was going to get killed...I just couldn't let that happen."

The king signed as he wrapped bandage over the mostly healed wound to keep cooling herbs in place so to ease the itch. How could he berate his sister for doing something he would have done. Actually did do back in his travels in Pandaria. Now he had some idea how Father must have felt back then.

A sharp knock at the door brought Anduin out of his thoughts. As the princess put on a decorative jacket to cover her arms, the King called out, "Enter!"

A guard opened the door to allow the royal Spymaster, Mathias Shaw, in. Once the rather thick door was closed, the King asked, "What's the damage?"

"The fires were put out in time, so only minimum damage to the city and no civilian fatalities are reported. A handful of guards were found dead. There are some civilian burn victims as well as injured city defenders that are as we speak receiving needed healing from the temple priests and the local druids. General Clay is doubling patrols as we speak," Shaw reported, "It could have been worse, if a certain gnome had not given the warning as early as he did. Thanks to Ghost Cat the damages to our armaments was limited to one ballista and its surrounding ammo. Proudmoore actually caused more damage while trying to apprehend the infiltrators, who happened to have escaped with the Zandalari prisoners. Navy is trying to chase them down now."

"So Sylvanas is looking for more allies it seems, "Anduin mused and then more firmly said, "As soon as the navy returns from the chase, we'll have a meeting on what to do next."

"If I may be so bold your majesty, "Shaw asked, "May I recommend inviting Huntmaster Novazul to this meeting. She's a rather talented hunter that has also proven to be a skilled diplomat in the past. I have a feeling she might just prove useful."

Anduin frowned for a moment but then slapped his forehead, "Novazul, I remember her. She's the one that pulled me out from under...of course. I'll send word she's to join us as soon as she returns from Lorderon."

"Do I want to know what she pulled you out from under?"Llainna asked with a raised brow.

"Princess, "Shaw turned to his student, "You did rather well tonight, but you could have done better. Tomorrow afternoon, training yard."

"Really?!"

"You should have noticed…"

"Master Shaw, "Anduin interrupted understanding the need but not liking the idea that his sister was basically be trained to kill on his behalf, "Perhaps this should wait depending on what we find out in the morning. Either you or Llainna might end up having more pressing matters to deal with."

The spymaster bowed to his king and gave the princess a meaningful look as he turned to leave.

**(Elsewhere)**

It's so cold...shivers...no too HOT! IT BURNS!

"...ch longer until the Fel energies are..."a distorted female voice.

A similarly distorted male voice replied, "...must be careful, Warchief...one time may...beyond…"

Silence

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: Former Bodyguard

**Chapter 2 : Former Bodyguard**

"Huh...is Proudmoore really the best choice to send to Kul Tiras?" Llainna asked as she walked along side her brother to meet with the council.

"Just because Jaina is a mage…"

"Not because she's a mage, but because she's the Daughter of the Sea, "Llainna shook her head as if that explained everything.

"What?" Anduin stopped and turned to look at his sister in confusion.

"You haven't...of course not. No one would dare sing that little shanty here, "Llainna said as she rubbed her forehead. She then sighed, "In Kul Tiras, they blame her for Admiral Proudmoore's and his crew's deaths. She is considered a traitor to her family and Kul Tiras as a whole. They even sing a song to their kids to warn them of the Daughter of the Sea."

"Just great, "Anduin sighted as he ran his fingers through his hair, "And its too late to get word to them. Why didn't she say anything?"

"Don't ask me, I wouldn't know, "the princess shrugged, "Not like I know her any more than I know that Khadgar fellow."

"Ah, your Magesty, "Vellen's voice rang out causing the royal siblings to turn in time to see the Prophet walking towards them, "I was hoping to catch up to you before you reached the counsel chambers."

"Is there a problem? And please there is no need for formalities between us. After all you were and are my mentor, "Anduin replied.

Vellen chuckled and replied, "We must stick to formalities while on official business, perhaps later over tea we can discuss whether I am still your mentor or not. As for problems, when isn't there?"

"Oh let me guess, "Llainna said with crossed arms and a titled head, "They are planning on pushing Anduin to remove me as possible heir, push for either or both of us to marry someone of their choosing, they're upset that this war was not won in a day or is it all of the above?"

Vellen smirked briefly but then shook his head. "None of the above actually. A representative of the Ebon Blade has arrived and requested an audience with King Anduin just as the nobles were arriving. Since the Ebon Blade includes those who are or were members the Horde…"

"Add in the other night's sabotage and breakout, "Anduin added seriously, "I can see how that didn't go over too well. Where is the representative now?"

"I used my position as your adviser to have him taken to the small chambers next to the throne room, "Vellen answered and then added, "He was rather insistent that time was of the essence."

"Anduin, why don't you go deal with the nobles while I go see what the death knight wants?" Llainna offered.

"Agreed, "the king sighed, "But don' t think I don't see what you're doing."

"What can I say, "the princess said as she turned to head the other way, "I rather deal with the undead than so-called nobles."

**(Small Chambers)**

The fully armored death knight turned at the sound of a door opening. A dark haired young woman with bright blue eyes stepped in and the door closed behind her. By the look of her dress, she was someone of importance but she was not the King. As he turned away, the woman spoke with some humor, "My brother sends his apologizes, Sir Knight. He is currently trying to convince the noble counsel that you are not here on behalf of the Horde to kill us all."

Confused the death knight turned back towards her and asked, "Your brother?"

The girl smile and said with a small bow, "I assumed everyone heard by now. I'm Princess Llainna Wrynn, younger sister to King Anduin Wry…"

"Impostor, "the knight hissed as he drew his blade, "Little Annie died…"

The woman's eyes narrowed as she cursed the fact that she was wearing a dress. Another reason to hate the nobles. The bell at her neck rang as she moved into a more defensive stance.

"That bell..."the knight seemed to calm down and as he removed his helm, "The Cat's Bell...can it truly be?"

Llanna's eyes widen to see a face she hasn't seen since she was five. The face of her father's bodyguard and one of his best friends. The same man that was almost always there when Varian came to spend time with his secret family. "Ricky?"

The death knight sighed and shook his head as he placed his helm onto the table, "I haven't heard that name for so long. Among by brethren I am simply known as Richard Frost."

Llainna walked over to place a hand on the death knight's cold, dark armor and asked, "How?"

The knight humphed and said, "I could ask you the same thing, but explanations can wait. Your presence makes it even more imperative I get word to the King of the Banshee Queen's plans."

The princess nodded and then asked, "I'll go and see if I can hurry him along some. I would also like to bring Master Shaw in on this. He's our spymaster and already has some information on Sylvanas' plans."

"Pathonia's grandson? Yes, that would be for the best, "Richard agreed and then moved to sit down, prepared to wait as long as needed now that word has reached at least someone who could get things started.

**(Little over an hour later)**

Shaw nodded in approval seeing that the Princess had been replaced by Annie, wearing her now SI:7 issued dark blue and gray leathers with an Alliance patch on her shoulder. He then took a good look at the death knight sitting in the corner, fully recognizing him for who he is or was. With death knights, it was sometimes hard to say. The spymaster walked over to stand next to the princess, just as he was about to say something the door opened once more to allow King Anduin to enter. The King turned to his guards and asked them to wait outside. They obeyed but didn't seem too happy about it, if the glare one of them sent the death knight was any indication. The death knight stood up as the door closed, his helmet remaining on the small table.

"I do apologize for...Richard?!"Anduin's eyes widened as he recognized his father's old bodyguard. Richard bowed and with an echoing voice replied, "It's been a while, your Majesty."

Anduin sent a humor filled glare at his sister as the said, "I'm surprised I wasn't informed it was you. If I had know otherwise…"

"You would have still been stuck with the nobles, "Annie spoke up, "Only more anxious to leave."

A sense of an unseen shrug from the young king, who then turned back to Richard to ask, "I was informed you had something important to say…"

"You know that the Banshee Queen is different than the other Forsaken, more preserved...both more alive and dead, "Richard said, "Recently she was able to grant one of her rangers the same gift, her Champion and Ranger Lord Nathanos Blightcaller."

"I had wonder about that, "Shaw mutterered.

"She is now attempting to raise a new Champion, a General you might say, "the death knight continued, "How she did it without a body, I have no idea only that it has been done. Soon he will be ready to lead her armies upon the Eastern Kingdoms."

"How was Blightcaller restored, "Anduin asked with some concern.

"She located and captured a living blood relation of his, "Richard coldly said, "And used this cousin's blood and flesh to empower Nathanos and making him something between what she is and a death knight."

"So she found a living relative of this new general?"Anduin asked.

"His only known living relatives is his son, "Richard said and then turned to look at Llainna, "and now his daughter."

Mathias Shaw's face went dark as he growled, "That bitch rose Varian?!"

"No, "Anduin whispered.

"Don't her Forsaken and death knights have their own free will, "Llainna spoke up, also slightly shaken, "Fa..Father would never follow her orders."

"There are ways of control, "the death knight answered, "The way the Lich King once controlled us is an example. Varian may break free after awhile, but how much damage will he do until he does?"

"Guards!" Shaw called out and then turned to the group in the room, "Neither of you are to go anywhere alone...yes you too Princess. Ser Knight, I need to know how you found this out and to collaborate what you just told us.."

The doors opened as the pair of guards rushed in, swords drawn. Shaw started to spit out orders, "I need…"

"Belay that, "Anduin ordered, "And return to your posts. Master Shaw as much as I approve your desire to protect us, we are at war. We already have sufficient security and if the enemy really wants to get us an additional bodyguard or two won't slow them down."

As the door closed, Shaw growled, "Then what do you propose…"

"Princess Llainna will be going away for her protection, "Anduin said and raised his hand to stop his sister's protests, "Master Shaw, I request that this Ghost Cat be formally listed on SI:7's service rolls. I do believe the vigilante proven herself the other night when she was able to hold off Blightcaller as well as see to that the guard would be notified. As for myself…"

"I will protect him, "Richard Frost said coldly and then added as he knelt down before the King, "If the King wills it?"

"I...accept your service, ser Knight, "Anduin said and then took a breath, "You gave you life in my father's service, I hope you will find a new life in mine."

Shaw gave a frustrated sigh and then said, "I'm giving you extra shadows, your Majesty. As for you, Princess, I want you to tell me every single secret doorway, passages or crack that you know of. If it leads into Stormwind and the Keep especially, I want to know about it to seal it up! No exceptions. Once that's done, Ghost Cat better show up in my office or else."

"Sir!"the princess stood up straighter.

"If you're going to be looking into this whole bringing the former king back from the dead, "Shaw grumbled, "You can't do it as a lone vigilante."

**(Elsewhere)**

"...orry, dear Nathanos. The sword would have proven useful..."the female distorted voice could barely be heard saying, "...ncess, now that is an interesting bit of…"

A groan. Aches all over.

"...rian, rest, "the voice, louder this time as if closer said, "You are not quite ready, but you will be…"

**(Northrend)**

A burnt figure, sat frozen on a throne. Eyes hidden behind a cursed helm flare up.

**To be continue...**


	3. Chapter 3: Secret Agent Cat

**Chapter 3: Secret Agent Cat**

**(SI:7 Headquarters)**

"I don't care what that boy said..." An older, dark hair rogue growled.

"That 'boy' is our king, "Shaw answered from his desk in cold firm voice. Glaring at the agent in front of him, Mathias continued, "You would do well to remember that, Osborne."

"She broke into SI:7!"

"I didn't break into anything, I walked in, "Ghost Cat interrupted as she came through the open door and then turned close it behind her as she added, "Not my fault your security measures were not up to par."

"Enough!" Shaw ordered and then in a cold, serious voice he add, "She's has proven herself a more than talented rogue and extremely loyal to the King. She may be a bit younger than those we normally recruit, but she is not by far the youngest. Osborne, you are dismissed! Cat, sit!"

After the door opened and then slammed shut, Shaw sighed and rubbed his eyes as he leaned back into the chair. He then looked at the masked girl in front of him as she pulled back her hood. Her hair had grown out some since cut shortly after they first meeting. Not the mane she once had, but it was long enough to be tied back. With the dark colored leathers she was now wearing she was looking more like her father, just not as worn down by life.

"First I would like to officially congratulate you on your induction into SI:7, "Mathias Shaw said as he reached into his desk and pulled out a pair of standard SI:7 daggers, "As you know, we don't carry badges or anything else to identify us as such in the field even though we seem to have taken on a standardized set of armor and weapons over the last few years. These you will not use when on more secretive missions, but during the normal rounds of investigations it doesn't hurt to have some indication of authority. Here. I know they're not your preferred claws, but they'll suit Recruit Annie in pinch as well as Ghost Cat."

"Thank you, sir, "Ghost Cat said with a small smile as she reached over to take the daggers, but then Shaw's hand slammed down over hers, "Don't annoy your superiors any more than you have to. At least not until you have built a bit of a reputation within these walls. You are not the Princess here. Got it?!"

"Fine, "Ghost Cat said not quite rolling her eyes and then as she was placing the sheaths in place she asked, "I know we want the identity of the Horde's new General kept secret for now, but its going to take a small team…"

Shaw sighed and replied, "Agreed. I say we stick to those who know your little collection of secrets. Whats one more Wrynn family secret. And since I'm going be stuck in Boralus once they open the portal and Renzik is going to be in the field, you'll be reporting to Miska. She's the next highest ranking agent mostly in the know and she due for a promotion anyways. Being your handler will be a good experience for her. She'll have to be informed of who Ghost Cat is."

"Easy enough, "Ghost Cat replied calmly enough. She then grinned, "Should I tell her who Leon is or let her figure it out on her own?"

**(Under Orgrimmar)**

An armored figure stuck a practice dummy, breaking it in half. Without breaking rhythm he turned a started in on the next one.

In the distance the Queen of the Forsaken and Warchief of the Horde watched with interest. A blood elf priest walked over to her and with a bow asked, "Is there anything else you would have of me?"

"No, Koril, "Sylvannas replied not looking away from the warrior down below, "You have done well in purifying the Fel from him. Even though the use of the Light has slowed down turning him into my loyal minion, it will be worth the wait. No reason to take a needless risk of a Fel ridden being of his talents being corrupted outside of my control where just a little patience removes that risk. So you will be returning to Zandalar?"

"Yes, my Lady, "the priest sighed, "their king has named me Speaker of the Horde and I am the only member of the Horde he will speak with. Its a shame his daughter has not taken the throne yet, she seems much more reasonable. I would suggest an accident, but the princess cares for her father and if she should find out we lose more than what we could gain."

"I'll be sending you more people to aid our cause, "the Warchief said as she turned to look at the red headed blood-elf, "Use them to delay the Alliance in Kul Tiras as you work your charm on the Zandalari. But keep an eye on them. Stormwind's new King is just a boy, but his Spymaster is decent enough. No doubt…"

The last practice dummy slammed into the wall with a crash and exploded in to a cloud of straw, hay and wood splinters. The warrior stopped and noticeably tightened his grip on his two swords.

Seeing this, one of the Banshee Queen's eyebrows rose and she then gave the Val'kyr that was hovering above warrior a look. The winged spirit then lowered and sent a dark beam towards the warrior head.

"NO!" Varian's rang out in pain, "I WLL NOT...SERVE..." The warrior went silent as he fell to one knee.

An elvish eyebrow rose above a glowing green eye as the priest took mental note of what just happened.

"Something to say?"Sylvannas muttered angrily.

"Just considering if some basic mind control might help reduce the need for ... the more aggressive measures being used, "the priest suggested, "It may not be as effective, but using those...whips?... too often may only increase his drive to break free of his chains. Varian Wrynn was just as famous for his stubbornness as his military skills."

"Hmmm..."Slyvannas tapped her chin a few time and then replied, "I'll consider your suggestion. The Val'kir are strong but few in number and their resources do have limits. A spell that any decent priest can cast that may help conserve those resources would be useful. You have your orders."

Koril bowed with a flourish and then turned to leave. As he left the indoor training hall, his smile turned into an angry frown.

**(Stormwind Keep)**

Anduin finished signing the one last document and tiredly tossed it to the side. "Please tell me that's the last of them, "he same as begged as his assistant straightened up the stack completed paperwork.

The older male responded, "For today your Majesty. Will you be having dinner with the court or…"

"In my chambers, please, "the young king sighed, "I rather not deal with the court anymore today and I don't think they'll be comfortable with my new bodyguard."

The assistant's eyes quickly glanced over the stone still form of the Death Knight standing next to the office's window. He took a nervous breath and then said, "Very well, my lord. I'll see to the arrangements."

Once the assistance hurried out, Anduin stood up and stretched. Wincing at the sound of popping joints, a testimony that he was not getting anywhere enough exercise. Perhaps he should take a day off from the paperwork and work on some training. He then frowned. At this point, Llainna would have stormed into his office to drag him off to either get some fresh air, get a little fun or something. Only now she wasn't there. How is it a person who has been around for less half a year could become such a fixture in his life? He then turned to see the stoic face of the bodyguard. The has been one thing that has been bothering him ever since they were were informed of the Warchief's plan..."Sir Richard, "the king started to speak as he turned away from the knight, "You could have returned to us at anytime. My Father as he sat on on the throne welcomed more than a few Death Knights back into the Alliance. Why now and why was it you that brought us the warning?"

"I did not wish to return, "Richard said quietly, "Varian...had suffered enough without bringing back the memory of my death or seeing that I never received the blessed rest he though I had. I had no family to return to and my only home before...was this Keep. I would not want to become one of the many ghosts that haunts its halls."

"Why now? Surely someone else could have informed us?"

"I was sent...by another old friend of your father's, "Richard said hesitantly, "One that could not leave his post, whereas I could." Seeing Anduin's next incoming question, an armored hand raised up and the echoing voice added, "Do not ask. Those of who know, are sworn to secrecy."

**(Northrend)**

A small humanoid form shivered and pulled his white furred cloak in closer. Red eyes and dark skin could be seen in the thin space between his furred hat and scarf. Two women, orc and human, flanked him also wearing furs.

"Remind me again why we came to this forsaken place, "the male grumbled as he shivered in the cold, "No wonder the blues were so quick to leave this continent…"

"The Ebon Blade AND the remaining Scourge are both restless, "the human bodyguard replied, "You wanted to investigate the Icecrown Citadel personally after the last two sent stopped reporting in."

The male sighed and continued to grumble about hellish the cold.

A soft crunching sound led caused the orc to draw her weapons with a 'What's that sound?"

Chill filled laughter filled the air as the wind picked up and snow started to fly. "So the whelp has decided to pay us a visit, "the unseen Lich King spoke, "What brings one of Neltharion's kin to trespass upon my lands?"

**To be continued…**

**Post Note: Ok I need to clarify, even to myself, who knows what in regards to this girl. Those who****know that Princess Llainna, Mistrel Annie, SI:7 intern/recruit Annie and Ghost Cat are all the same person is limited to Anduin, Genn Greymane, Maithas Shaw****, Agent Shadewind, Agent Darkale**** and now Richard Frost. Mishka is aware that Princess Llainna and Annie are the same person, but she does not know about her being Ghost Cat****, yet****. Jukebox (in this story) only knows Annie as the minstrel/bard and believes the reason why she isn't around is that she got a wealthy . **** Maybe a few of the SI:7 agents have figured it out, but haven't said anything.**

**And of course, Leon Deluz's true identy is only know by Shaw and Llainna/Annie/Ghost Cat.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Cat Meets Whelp

**Chapter ****4****:****Ca****t ****meets Whelp**

On a cliff overlooking Elwynn Forest was a small, quaint farmhouse. A small flock of sheep resting in the shade of a tree gave it a tranquil feel. There was even a farm cat, black tabby no less, laying on a window sill adding to the scene of domesticity, It's tail twitching in the slight breeze, eyes closed as one of the house's inhabitants growled angrily as he read over a report.

"How the BLAZES did they find every ONE of MY Talons?!" the Black Prince sneered as the paper he was holding went ablaze, "And now, they are working they're way through Goldshire!"

"We must have leak, "Right, his human bodyguard, suggested, "Someone on the inside."

"Impossible!"Wrathion declared as he stood up to start pacing, "I don't place chains on my people, but the bonds I do place would have warned me of any…"

"And that's how the little birdies were caught,"a purr filled voice interrupted the prince.

His two bodyguards quickly moved to block any access to the young dragon in mortal form. Sitting in the open window was a woman in black and gray leathers, double peaked hood and a tabby cat mask. Her blue, feline eyes rolled and she said, "Pur-leaze! If I wanted the whelp dead, he would already be a pair of gloves. I'm just here to deliver an invitation." She then jump down from the window.

"An invitation?" Wrathion growled, "What fool …"

"King Anduin Laine Wrynn of Stormwind, High King of the Alliance, "the woman said with a smirk as she handed over a scroll with a sarcastic bow, "Would like to officially invite you for afternoon tea at Stormwind Keep."

The orcish guard, Left, took the scroll and looked towards her master. The prince did not deign to accept the scroll instead asked in a calmer tone, "Why the sudden change? The last I was...informed, Anduin wanted nothing to do with me."

"He still doesn't, "Ghost Cat replied coldly, but then sighed, "As much as I love playing with my prey, I can't continue wasting my time hunting down your amateurish minions. His Majesty has better use of my services elsewhere, after all. I do suggest you accept the invite, its the only way both you and your minions continued survival in this area will be guaranteed. If you leave without accepting, the ones we have...die."

"Anduin would never..."

The Ghost Cat's eyes flared bright as shestepped forward, glared straight into the dragon's eyes and with a growl filled voice said, "The Anduin you knew was an idealist cub. He has since then shed blood, his own and that of others. He now carries the weight of the safety and security of the entire Alliance and perhaps even this entire world upon his shoulders. The cub has grown into a lion. You would do well to remember that!"

The rogue then turned to leave, she added, "Unlike you, Black Prince, he has not shied away from his duty...can you say the same?"

"You DARE!" Left roared and attacked, only to slice into air as the rogue vanished and then a kick to the back of her knee forced her to the grown. Dark, metal clawed hand too hold of her neck from behind.

"Don't tempt me, ORC!" the woman sneered, "Where was your PRINCE when the Legion he kept warning us about attacked? Anduin lost his FATHER to the demons that were directed here by Gul'dan. The same Gul'dan that would not even been made aware of this version of Azeroth if wasn't for a pair of lizards and Garrosh."

The woman then shoved the orc aside, without bothering to look back she walked out the door as said, "Garrosh and one of the lizards are already dead. The remaining one has yet to pay for his crimes."

As soon as the woman stepped out of the door and out of sight, Wrathion gave a signal. Right raced out the door only to see the sleepy sheep and the small farm cat walking away.

**(Later that afternoon)**

"I don't like it, "Ghost Cat growled from her window perch in the King's Study.

"Neither do I, but we can not allow him or his minions to continue wandering the area freely, "Anduin sighed as he signed off on some orders, "And you have more important things to deal with than keeping watch for them. It would be different if you could teach someone how to see those bonds …"

"It not something that can be taught, "Ghost Cat said with a shrug, 'Believe me if it was, every guard and agent would know how by now...you included. If anyone is at risk...I'll be damned if that lizard even considers trying anything close to what Onyxia did."

"Pre-warned, "Anduin mumbled and then closed his eyes briefly. With his eyes closed, he brought up what a certain death knight informed him that was the real reason behind the invitation,"Wrathion has been in contact with the same person who sent Richard."

"What?!" Cat dropped down from the window and then moved to place both hands on the king's desk, "If this is…"

"Richard is currently confined to his quarters, under double guard, "Anduin tiredly added, "Until we know more...I hate this." The king then tossed his quill to the side, not caring of the ink lightly splattering the document in front of him. The assistant was quietly taking away the signed documents and handing over new ones. He bowed his head and suggested, "M'Lord, perhaps you should take the rest of the afternoon off. Some fresh air?"

"No I need to…"

"Don't make me drag you out of here by the ear, "Ghost Cat growled and then bowed sarcastically, "Your Majesty."

Anduin glared at the rogue and coolly said, "Don't you have duties elsewhere, Ghost Cat?"

The woman turned to leave as she held up her claws up with a, "I'm going, I'm going."

Once the disguised princess closed the door behind her, being contrary to her normal mode of exit...namely the window. A few moments later Anduin's assistant cleared his throat, causing the king to look up from his paperwork. "If I may be so bold, "the assistance added, "Even your father took a break once in a while. You have been working almost non-stop since he left for the Broken Shore, with only your sister to pull you away a handful of times…"

The door suddenly swung open with crash and Princess Llainna's handmaiden, Emaya Loudblossum stood arms akimbo. Being glared down by a Pandaren may not sound scary, but …

"Lady Loudblossum?!"Anduin nervously asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Is there something wrong? Something WRONG?!" she said forcefully as she stepped forward and shook her head. She then brought forward one hand and waved a finger at the two men, "I'm suppose to see to the princess, but here just when I though I would have a vacation I find out the her brother is not only working himself to the bone but not eating!"

Next thing Anduin knew he was being literally being dragged down the hall to the kitchens. Apparently, someone notified Emaya that he had worked through lunch and had skipped breakfast as well, a double sin in the eyes of the Pandaren woman. Anduin sent a glare towards a certain masked figure leaning against the wall leading to the stairwell. The same woman just smiled, raised a hand and gave a finger wiggling wave. As he passed her, he whispered, "You are so going to pay for this."

**(The following afternoon)**

Wrathion of the Black Dragon flight, the Black Prince, walked down the halls of Stormwind keep not paying any mind to the number of guards lining the halls. Every single one of them no doubt knew who and what he was. To the black dragon's surprise, he was greeted by a Pandaren woman in a formal blue kimono with gold and silver lions embossed upon it. The woman bowed deeply as she spoke, "Welcome to Stormwind Keep, Prince Wrathion. Please follow me, King Anduin will be joining us shortly."

Wrathion was pleasantly surprised to be lead into a small room that smelled of homey Pandaren teas. In the center of the room, was a small but formally tea set waiting on a small table. A steam rose from the Pandaren style teapot and two small cups waited to be used. There was even a small cat sleeping peacefully on one of the chairs in the corner to add to the memory of that inn where he first met the then prince. Another chair, remained empty, no doubt for the one bodyguard he was allowed to bring. The said bodyguard, Right, looked around the room briefly and then nodded.

"Shall I go ahead and serve the tea, my lord, "Loudblossum offered, "I must apologize, but his majesty may be…"

The door opened just as Wrathion was sitting down, a fully armored King Anduin walked in. "That is enough, Emaya, "Anduin said firmly as he sent a cold glance towards his old 'friend', "You are dismissed."

The Pandaren bowed and quickly left the room, closing the door behind her. As Anduin sat down, one of Wrathion's brows rose as he noted the lack of royal guards. Either the human king didn't consider him a physical threat or the boy thought he could defend himself. Foolish, but no matter it will only make placing the bond...

"What?"Wrathion growled, eyes flaring when the bond just slid away, "That's impossible?!"

Behind the Black Prince, the sleeping cat woke and stretched out with a silent yawn. The bell at its neck ringing quietly. When the king glanced over at it briefly, and for some reason the feline nodded.

Anduin shook his head and gave a sigh of disappointment. "Did you really think I would allow myself to once again fall under your sway, old friend, "King Anduin spoke as he poured the tea, "Even without our last encounter in mind, you are not the first black dragon to walk these halls. As you no doubt just noticed, precautions have been made. Now can we finally have an honest conversation? Why are you here?"

Wrathion's eyes narrowed and after a full minute of silence, the dragon sighed. Picking up the tea, he took a sip. "Oh very well. Considering how improved your spy network has become, you no doubt heard of your Hordish counterpart's potential new general, "the Prince stated, "I've been offered rather interesting reward to aid you in...retaining said general for your own forces. Normally, I wouldn't bother with your petty Horde/Alliance squabble but it is endangering Azeroth and what I'm being offered...well lets just say its something I've long searched for."

"That does not explain the number of your Talons in my kingdom, "Anduin coldly replied, "If you were sent to aid us, why spy on us?"

The feline placed a paw to her head.

"To ensure that none of Slyvanas' spies find out I am here, "Wrathion growled, "If you believe I'm willing to risk…"

"I don't care what you are willing to risk, "Anduin interrupted the whelp, "I think I'm pretty much aware that you are willing to risk everything but your own hide."

Wrathion had to struggle to prevent himself from grinding this teeth in frustration. How could he have overlooked how quickly these mortal races matured? He quickly rethought his plans and then sighed.

"You already know who the new General is?"

Anduin firmly nodded once.

"What you may not be away is how he was resurrected, without a proper body and all, "Wrathion said and then with a disgusted wiggling of his nose added, "They literally placed his ashes upon the skeleton of an ancestor of yours and through some necromantic blood ritual was somehow able to bring him back. I'm surprised he even ended up being 'Varian' with that mishmash, but due to not having access to a living blood relative, his stability and her control over him may be tenuous. She has one of her few remaining Val'kyr almost constantly keeping an eye on him and enforcing her will upon him as needed. To fully stabilize him and grant him the will needed to break the chains, the blood of a close relative must be freely given. Just a bit, freshly given by a still living relative. The closer the better."

**(Under Orgrimmar)**

"Varian...I am Varian Wrynn, "the gray skinned, heavily scarred and shirtless male muttered quietly, "I am also..Lo'Gosh. Son of Llane and Taria Wrynn...Father of Anduin…" Eyes closed over the darkest scar that crossed his face, long dark hair loose down his back. He wore only a tattered set of pants, as he sat on the dirt floor of his holding cell. He eyes opened at the sound of a distant door opening, revealing a death knights glowing orbs. He stood up, as the Blood Elf Priest Koril walked into view followed by a Dark Ranger.

"Is this really necessary, "the Ranger demanded, "Our Lady…"

"Lady Sylvanas has agreed to allow me to check on the condition of the subject, "Koril sighed tiredly, "She knows I worry that its will may be too strong and I am especially skilled when it comes to mind control. A specialty of mine, you could say. I just want to make certain it will not try to take her head while it should should be leading her armies."

"I'm not..."the Ranger started to say only to go silent when Koril raised a faintly, glowing hand. She stood there with unseeing eyes, as he lowered his hand. "Like I said...a specialty of mine, "Koril muttered as he turned to face the former king.

"You... shielded my mind, "Varian said with some confusion and then as if his mind cleared up some added firmly, "You are one of Shaw's men."

"What was your first clue, "Koril said flatly and then added in a rush, "I don't have much time. You must play the part of a mindless minion with only occasional bouts of rebellion. I'll can only strengthen the shields so much before they are noticed and you won't last long if they keep tightening the chains. We are working on a way to get you out of here so don't give in."

**To be continued…**

**Post Note: Correction ****for last chapter**** notes...nearly forgot about Emaya Loudblossum! Llianna's version of Batman's Alfred you might say, so she knows most (but not all) of Llainna's secrets. Emaya really cares for both Anduin and Llainna**** even though her first concern is officially the princess.****  
**


End file.
